


Snapshots!

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Series: Tell Them! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Part 3 of the 'Tell Them!' collection of stories.Harry is pregnant with Fred's children when he dies, this is her life as a single Mother.Female Harry.Fred/Female Harry.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Tell Them! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707400
Comments: 21
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of oneshots.
> 
> Please review and leave kudos if you like it.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Also if you have an idea for a one shot for this series let me know :)

Harry smiled as the twins milled around with their cousins at the Burrow. She had brought the kids and Teddy to visit their family as Fleur had just given birth to a little girl named Dominique, and Harry had been named her godmother, and she had been extremely flattered. She had held Dominique in her arms, strongly reminded of giving birth to her own children seven years earlier.

It was 2006, and despite it being nearly eight years since Fred's death, she was still suffering, she felt so alone. She had her children who she loved dearly, more than her own life, but she missed Fred. The only other person who understood completely was George but he was busy with his and Angelina's young children, Roxanne and Humphrey, meaning she didn't really get to see him much.

Harry didn't really get to see anyone much. She was the youngest staff member at Hogwarts currently, although she knew that Professor Sprout was going to be retiring in the next two years, and seemed to think Neville, who was currently working at the Leaky Cauldron would be the perfect fit for the job which made Harry feel a bit better, at least one of her friends would be around.

She didn't even get to see Hermione and Ron that much, especially considering Hermione was pregnant and she had to rest a lot.

"You okay Harry?" Someone asked as they walked towards her.

She looked up to see Ron walking towards her.

"Yeah, just tired." She said with a soft smile.

"Did you have a late night?"

"Yeah, Minerva had me doing some detentions for third year Ravenclaw's, and it seemed to go on forever. Then I had to do some marking, but you know, I'm not complaining."

"You look exhausted though Harry." Ron said in concern.

"I'm fine, trust me." She said, her eyes drifting off to look at her children.

Her kids were happily playing with Louis and Victoire Weasley as Roxanne and Humphrey watched on, both looking sleepy enough to be put down for a nap. It didn't take long for Angelina to walk over and carefully take them upstairs to a room that had once been Ron's which was used as a spare room for the grandchildren when they stayed over.

"As long as you're sure Harry."

"I am."

"Okay then." Ron said, changing the topic to the recent quidditch season.

Harry sighed, still exhausted as Monday morning came around, and her kids jumped on her bed at six in the morning.

"Good morning you little terrors." She said, tickling Isadora.

"Good morning Mummy!" They chorused.

"Ready for some breakfast before I take you to school?"

"Yes Mummy!" Little Freddie said as Isadora nodded along with it.

Harry had enrolled her children in a primary school not far from Hogwarts in a muggle town. Each morning she would get up early and eat breakfast in her rooms with the kids and then apparate them over to a small alley not far from the school before she would taken them in, wishing them a good day. It had been important to Harry that her kids knew how to function in both worlds just in case they needed it.

"Great! Call for Poddy and she'll bring you something to eat."

"What about you Mummy?" Isadora said in concern.

Harry glanced at the time. She still had to get the kids dressed, make them a packed lunch, do their hair, make sure they ate and brushed their teeth before getting them to school. Then she had to tidy up a bit, she wasn't keen on forcing the house elves to clean up after two rowdy children.

"I'll eat before my first class." Harry said with a smile.

"Okay Mummy."

The two got off her bed, and ran into the kitchen and not too long after Harry heard the telltale pop of a house elf bringing them breakfast. Harry quickly got out of bed, dressed into some muggle clothing that she would need to take the kids to school in and brushed her hair up into a high ponytail. She quickly brushed her teeth before running into the kitchen/sitting room of her quarters.

"Enjoying your food?" She asked with a smile.

Fred had made a giant mess eating his porridge and bananas, whereas Isadora was much cleaner.

"It's good." Isadora said with a smile as she finished eating.

"Good."

"Mummy?" Isadora asked quietly.

"What's up Princess Issy?"

"Can we have some snuggles before I get ready?"

"Of course we can!" Harry said happily, despite knowing she would have to skip lunch to tidy up the room if she did. The kids would still be at school on time, so that wasn't an issue.

"Me too! Me too!" Fred said excitedly clapping his hands together.

"Of course buddy."

"Yes!" He cheered.

Harry was so glad her children had grown up well despite her being worried that she would be a bad Mum. She had never had any positive role models when she was young to model her parenting off, but she had told herself that she would make sure her kids had an amazing childhood. She didn't want them to have to worry about anything. When she was upset she hid it from her children by distracting them for a while so she could compose herself. She was their only parent, she didn't want them to worry about her.

She often told them stories about their Dad, and there were plenty of photos around the house of him so that they wouldn't feel as if they couldn't speak about their Dad and that they knew what he looked like.

The kids ran off to get cleaned up and then ran back in.

"Snuggle time?" Isadora asked happily.

"Of course."

Harry knew that they could snuggle for half an hour and it still would be fine.

Harry sat on the couch arms out, and a twin sat on each leg, and she winced slightly at the weight but would never let her children knew that they were getting big and it was hurting her.

"What's the matter Princess?" Harry asked Isadora. She knew her daughter, so she knew that something was bothering her.

"It's our shared project today on family trees." Freddie told her.

"Oh? What do you plan on taking in?"

"Mummy, I was wondering if I could take some pictures of Daddy." Isadora said quietly.

"Of course you can! There's a simple charm I can cast so they look like muggle photos. How come that's what you want to take?"

"Well, Father's day is coming up, and some of our classmates and friends have asked about our Daddy, and we want to tell them about him in our project." Freddie told her.

"Of course! Do you want me to tell you somethings you can tell them?" She asked quietly, trying to stop herself from getting lost in memories. It had been eight years and yet it was still painful.

"Please Mummy." They chorused.

"Well, you can tell them how your Daddy was a hero, he fought in a war."

"He did?" Freddie asked shocked.

"He did. It was a wizarding war though. I'll make it so there's a photo of him that looks like he's been a soldier in a muggle war, okay?"

"Thank you Mummy." Isadora said.

"Your Daddy died protecting us all. He was a prankster and was known for being a prankster at school."

"What else Mummy?"

"You can tell them that he was from a very big family, he had six siblings and he had an identical twin."

"Uncle George!" Fred chimed.

"Yes Freddie." She said as she snuggled her children closer to her.

"You can tell them how you're named after him too. You can tell them that he went to a private school when he was younger and that's where he met me, your Mummy."

"Thank you Mummy."

"It's okay babies. For Father's day why don't you make cards for Grandpa Weasley, I'm sure he'd love them."

"That's a great idea!" Isadora squealed.

"Good."

For another fifteen minutes Harry snuggled her children before they ran off to get into their school uniform.

Harry sighed as they ran off and she went to grab some photos off the walls that she could duplicate and make look like muggle photos. It wasn't that she didn't trust her children to not lose the photos, but with the amount of children that would likely touch them, Harry didn't want them getting damaged. All in all, Harry chose nine photos for the kids to take to school with them.

"Mummy, can you do my hair?!" Isadora shouted from her room.

"Of course baby, I'm coming!"

Harry rushed in to the room where her daughter was standing in her little red school dress with a cardigan over the top. Harry was so proud she had managed to put the tights on herself, as well as her shoes.

"Oh you're so good darling."

"Thanks Mummy. Can I have plaits?"

"Of course, do you want the flower hair bobbles?"

"Please."

Harry quickly did her daughter's hair into plaits with little sunflowers at the end.

"Beautiful. I'm going to get your brother okay. Then we can go through the photos and talk about them a bit before we go."

"Thanks Mummy."

Harry placed a gentle kiss on the top of her daughter's head before leaving the room. She quickly made her way to her son's room and he was thankfully nearly ready too and had brushed his own hair as it was easier for him.

"You ready my love?"

"Yes Mummy."

"We're going to talk about the photos for a bit then we'll walk down to the front gates and apparate you over to school, okay?"

"Yes Mummy."

Harry smiled at the fact her children were angels, although they could definitely be cheeky at times, especially Isadora who despite not looking exactly like her Dad apart from the eyes, often acted exactly like him.

When Harry's children joined her in the room she showed them the photos, described them and let them ask questions before they left, heading for the gates and taking them to school.

"Isadora? Frederick?" Their teacher, Mrs Moore asked.

"Yes Mrs Moore?"

"You both ready for your presentation?"

"Yes Ma'am." Fred said.

"Good, up you come then."

Isadora quickly rooted through her bag for what she needed, and moved with her brother up to the front.

"Now, what are you going to show us today?" Mrs Moore asked them happily.

"We're going to talk about our Daddy and our Mummy as part of our family tree project." Isadora said.

"Okay, off you go."

Fred grabbed the photos carefully from Isadora and grabbed one of his Mum and Dad. Harry was laughing happily, green eyes glinting as the older ginger boy, her Dad had an arm around her. They seemed to be in a field and Harry looked to be sixteen and Fred was around eighteen. Isadora easily recognised that the photo had been taken near the Burrow.

"This is my Mum and my Dad, when they were about sixteen and eighteen." Isadora told the class.

"Our Dad was named Freddie, like me!" Fred said happily.

"Our Dad was also a twin like us, he had an identical twin brother, our uncle George!" Isadora told them, holding up a picture of two babies with ginger tufts of hair, while Fred held up a photo of two teenagers, probably around sixteen with ginger hair.

Mrs Moore looked out at the students and was glad to see that they were focusing on what their friends were saying.

"Our Daddy went to a private school where he met our Mummy when she was eleven and when he was thirteen, although they didn't start dating until he was seventeen and Mummy was fifteen." Isadora said, holding up another photo of her two parents in red jerseys, both looked extremely young, around twelve and fourteen.

"They were also on the schools house sports team together so they got to spend lots of time together." Fred said.

"When Daddy left school he opened a joke shop with our uncle George as they liked playing pranks when they were in school and were good at inventing new pranks. When the shop was established, our uncle George and our Daddy joined the army and had someone look after their shop for them." Isadora told them.

Fred smiled, holding up a photo of the twins each wearing an army uniform.

Isadora then held up a photo of one of the twins, Mrs Moore assumed it was her Dad wearing an army uniform.

"Mummy said our Daddy was a hero because he went to war to protect everyone. He came back on what I think Mummy said was called leave for a couple of months but then he went back to war again, around eight months before we were born." Fred told the group.

Isadora held up another photo of her Mum and Dad, both had arms around each other hugging, and they both looked slightly more grim than in other photos. If Mrs Moore was to guess she would have guessed that they were around seventeen and nineteen.

"When Daddy went back to war some bad guys made an explosion." Isadora said sadly.

"Mummy told us Daddy went up to heaven." Fred said.

A few of the students gasped.

"Mummy found out she was going to have us a few weeks after Daddy went to Heaven, but she told us that he would be proud of us and that he'd love us." Isadora said.

Mrs Moore was trying to keep a calm face, but inside her heart was breaking for the two children.

"Though Daddy's gone we have a really big family!" Isadora said after a moment holding up a large photo.

"My Mummy doesn't have any family, her parents died when was a baby, but our Daddy had lots of family!" Fred said.

Isadora held up the photo before beginning to point everyone out.

"This is our family. We have Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, they're our daddy's parents. Then we have Uncle George and Auntie Angelina, his wife. They have two babies Humphrey and Roxanne." She said.

"Then we have my Mummy's best friends, our Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Auntie Hermione has a baby in her tummy right now!"

"Then there's Uncle Percy, he's not very nice, but his wife Auntie Audrey is lovely, and we have our cousins Lucy and Molly from them!"

"Then there's Uncle Charlie, he lives in Romania and works on a wildlife reserve."

"Then Auntie Ginny and her fiance Uncle Dean."

"Then there's uncle Bill and his wife, Mummy's friend and my Godmother Auntie Fleur. They have three kids, Victoire, Dominique, she's a baby, and Louis. Auntie Fleur is French!"

"There's also our god brother Teddy! He's just a year older than us, and he lives with his Grandma and visits us three times a week. He's lots of fun!"

"We have a really big family, and that's not including our godparents and god siblings." Fred said.

Isadora carefully put the photo down in the pile before pulling out one last photo.

"Finally, these are our Mummy's parents, James and Lily, like our middle names!" Isadora said.

"With them is Teddy's daddy Remus and my Mummy's Godfather Sirius. All of them are in Heaven watching over us."

Mrs Moore's heart went out for poor Miss Potter, clearly her life had been rough, but she had looked after her children well, and they were extremely happy and well cared for.

"Now we live with Mummy and she works at a school and we get to visit it lots." Fred said, remembering to keep it a secret that they lived at the school as their primary school didn't know that.

"And we get to see our big family lots and lots!" Isadora said.

"And done." Fred told the group.

"That was a very good project guys! Very informative, and you do have a massive family!"

"Yeah, and we love them lots and lots." They said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: PLEASE READ
> 
> Hi, if you have any ideas for something I could include in here, so a prompt I guess, let me know. Or a prompt for another fic idea, I might do it if it okay.
> 
> I don't currently do like self insert prompts for people, as it is seems like an obligation for something I guess, and it's not something I'd want to write for free, if you know what I mean? That might sound weird, but I don't know to phrase it. Basically doing 'self-inserts isn't as fun for me... idk how to phrase this, but yeah.
> 
> Please read and review x

When seven year old Isadora woke, she was surprised to see it was nine am. Even though it was a Sunday, her Mummy normally woke them at around eight so they could walk around the grounds, go see Hagrid and have breakfast in the Great Hall. She really enjoyed the weekends, even the ones where they stayed at Hogwarts and didn't go to the Burrow or to one of their families houses.

Isadora carefully got out of bed and saw her twin brother Fred in the living room eating some cheeri-owls out of a bowl.

"Have you seen Mummy?"

"Not yet. Should we go and check on her?"

"Probably."

Fred easily left his food behind and the two made their way into their Mummy's room, knocking on the door quietly. When there was no answer, the twins shared a slightly scared look before they carefully made their way into the room. The room was darker than usual, and on the bed, bundled under the covers, they could see their Mum.

"Mum?" Isadora asked quietly as she approached.

"Mummy?" Fred asked as they got closer.

Their Mum gave no answer. They looked at her and noticed she was curled tightly into a ball, shivering slightly, tears running down her face at a steady rate. Her eyes had large dark bags under them and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Mummy?" Fred repeated, putting a hand carefully on her shoulder, but she didn't move and hadn't seemed to notice anyone was in the room.

"What's the matter with Mummy?" Isadora asked fearfully.

"I don't know. We need to floo Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, they'll know what to do."

The twins raced to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder before yelling the address of their Auntie's house and throwing it into the fire. They then stuck their heads in, and yelled for their Auntie and Uncle.

"Uncle Ron!" Isadora yelled.

"Aunt Hermione!" Fred screamed.

It didn't take long for the two adults to run into the living room.

"Kids? What's the matter?" Ron asked, kneeling down to talk to them, a concerned look on his face.

"Something's wrong with Mummy!" Fred told them.

"We're coming through okay, give us a minute." Hermione said, rushing to grab baby Rose, she always knew what to do in scary situations, the twins knew that, not that they'd ever really experienced any.

The twins moved back from the fire and a moment later their Aunt Hermione came through with the baby and then Uncle Ron followed not long after. They followed the twins through to Harry's room and Hermione passed the baby to Uncle Ron as she moved to stand near their Mum.

"Harry?" She asked quietly.

Harry said nothing.

"Harriet?" She tried again.

Still nothing. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment.

"What's the date?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Eighteenth of June, why?"

"Ten years since Sirius." She whispered quietly.

"Ohh." Ron said, his eyes widening in retaliation.

"See if George can come over, and Luna too if that's possible. Maybe take the kids to your Mum?"

"Got it. Come on guys, grab some stuff, I think you'll be spending the night with Grandma Weasley!" He said with enthusiasm, clearly trying to cheer the kids up.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" Fred asked, concerned as he was led out of his Mum's room.

"It's just a bad day for Mummy right now, okay? I think you'll probably miss school tomorrow, but I'll ring your school for you, don't worry."

"Thanks Uncle Ron."

The kids quickly collected everything they would need for a sleepover before they rushed off with their Uncle Ron to their Grandma's house.

Ron was glad that his Mum had been so easy and willing to have the kids for a couple of nights, she missed having kids in the house. She was also extremely willing when Ron reminded her that it was the tenth anniversary of Sirius' death and Harry wasn't coping with it well.

He had quickly flooed back to Harry's quarters in Hogwarts and flooed for George and Luna to come. George had said he could easily get Lee and Verity to watch the shop and Angelina had the day off so she offered to look after the kids by herself. Luna had quickly spoken to her fiance Rolf Scamander and had agreed to come over to, not that her fiance would have stopped her, Rolf was a lovely man.

"Where is she?" George asked as he flooed in.

"In her room. Luna and Hermione are already with her."

"Great, let's go."

The two men hurriedly rushed into the room and quickly made their way to the bedroom where Hermione and Luna had thankfully managed to get Harry to at least sit up, although she was still crying and seemed to be curled in on herself. Hermione and Luna were sat on either side of her, arms wrapped around her as they tried to provide some comfort.

"What's happening?"

"It's the tenth anniversary of Sirius' death." Ron told him quietly.

"Shit." He muttered.

"She's as inconsolable as she was last time." Hermione said quietly, although it seemed as if Harry was off in her own world and didn't hear her anyway.

"How did we help last time?" Ron asked, trying to remember although it was difficult as so much had happened in the war that the memory was clouded amongst other things.

"Fred helped her." Luna said.

"Fuck." George whispered.

"How did he help her?" Hermione asked.

"Harry told me that he said he knew Sirius would be watching over her, and Fred said he loved her and would never leave her." Luna told them.

"I mean we can say that." Ron said.

"Not in the same way." Hermione said.

"Well, no, that's true, but what if we pretend George was Fred." Ron suggested.

"No! I don't feel comfortable doing that, plus she could always tell us apart." George said, appalled at the idea.

"Plus Harry would never forgive you if you tried that, you too Ron because you suggested it." Luna said a glazed look over her eyes. George knew that Luna sometimes had visions, so he definitely wasn't going to doubt her.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked Luna, desperate.

Luna fell silent and closed her eyes, trying to find an answer.

"We need to just be there for her today, remind her that everything's going to be okay. Ron if you could make her something to eat that would help. I think we need to get into the living room too. It's not helpful for her to be sat in bed all day, in fact that might make her worse."

Luna had spoken with a firm tone, much firmed than one she usually used, so no one doubted her and instead they all made haste to do as she had asked. Ron quickly went to grab some food from the kitchen, and George carefully picked up the girl who was practically his sister and took her throat to the living room, still wrapped in blankets and placing her gently on the couch.

Hermione transfigured Harry's pajamas into a soft dress and leggings, and the duvet into a small blanket so it wouldn't be weighing down on their friend.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly, repeatedly tapping her friend's cheek to get her attention.

It took a few minutes but some recognition came back into her eyes.

"Mione."

"Yeah Harry, it's me."

"Sirius died."

"I know my love, I know."

"Can you get Fred? Fred will help me feel better." She said softly, before closing her eyes.

Hermione shared a startled look with Luna and George. What was she meant to say to that?

"Harry, Harry, do you remember what year it is?" Luna asked, carefully sitting down next to her friend.

"1996." She said vaguely.

"No Harry, it's 2006 remember."

"2006." She whispered, shocked.

"Yeah it's 2006 remember? You work at Hogwarts as the defence professor, you have for nearly eight years, and you sometimes help Madam Hooch with flying lessons." Luna said softly.

"And you have two beautiful kids." Hermione put in.

"Fred and Isadora." George told her.

"Kids... MY BABIES!" She cried, her eyes darting around, looking for her kids.

"It's okay, calm down, they're with Mrs Weasley." Hermione said.

"They've never seen me upset! Oh my God, I probably scared them."

The group excluding Harry shared a look. She had never shown any sadness in front of them, that couldn't be healthy considering she spent all of her time with them as a single parent. Was she just bottling up her emotions?

"They're okay Harry, they're going to spend the night with their Grandma, and I'm going to stay here tonight with you." Luna said.

"Me too, as long as that's okay with you Ron." Hermione said as the man made their way into the room.

"Sure."

"Great, we can have a girls night and talk about things." Hermione said, looking at her friend sadly.

"Okay." Harry said, knowing there was no way she was going to get out of it.

For the rest of the day, until around 5pm, the group sat together reminiscing about Sirius in order to try and make Harry remember the good times she had with her Godfather. George did his best to cheer her up, but without Fred he felt as if he wasn't that good at it. Luna had tried to convey the message that he was doing fine, but George barely even noticed, concerned that he wasn't good enough to help.

At 5pm both Ron and George got ready to leave.

"Are you sure you're okay if we leave?" George asked again as he got ready to leave.

"It's okay." Harry said softly.

The two looked at the girl, but she seemed sincere.

"Okay we'll leave, but why don't you and the kids come to tea tomorrow?" George asked Harry.

"As long as Angelina doesn't mind." Harry said softly.

"She won't, don't worry. Come around seven?"

"See you then." Harry said softly.

George gave her a quick hug before he quickly left to relieve Angelina of the kids.

George felt as if he had to look out for Harry for the sake of Fred, and yet he felt as if he hadn't done such a good job of it in the past couple of years. He knew Harry was independent, hence why she didn't have anyone look after her kids very much, she wanted to prove that she could look after them and be a good Mother without needing to rely on anyone else.

He sighed, he'd better to Harry and make Fred prouder.

"Harry, you need to talk to us." Luna said softly, stroking her friend's hair.

"What about?" She said softly, although Luna knew that Harry knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You're overworking yourself. When was the last time you went out and did something you want to do?" Hermione asked Harry.

"What?"

"When was the last time you went to see a movie for example?"

"Like three weeks ago." She said softly.

"And what did you go and see?"

"Ice Age 2: The Meltdown." She whispered.

"That wasn't for you, that was for the kids. What do you enjoy doing for fun that's outside of the castle?"

Harry paused.

"You don't know." Luna whispered with realization.

"No, I do! I used to play Quidditch a lot."

"When was the last time you played?" Hermione asked.

"When I was helping Madam Hooch."

"Then that's work and not playing. Other than quidditch and like reading what do you do for fun?"

"I don't know!" Harry finally cried.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked, even though Luna had guessed.

"I mean after the war I was depressed, and then came straight into a job, and then I had two kids, I haven't had time to figure it out."

"And before that?"

"The Dursleys wouldn't have let her." Luna said softly.

Harry let out at a slight sob.

"Harry, you can't spend all your time just working and caring for your kids, you need some time to be yourself, to take it easy. I know you are a single Mother, but any of the family close or practically family would look after your kids while you took a break. We want to help you Harry."

Harry sighed.

"Okay, I'll find something."

"Good, now let me quickly pop home and grab something, and then I'll be back."

Hermione flooed away and returned within a few minutes with nail polish, face masks, hair masks and manicure sets. Harry had never been a girly girl neither had Hermione or Luna, so Harry was surprised that she had these.

"These are nice to relax. Now, let's go." Hermione said, ushering the girls through to the bathroom to start their girls night.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Please kudos and review if you like it, it's really appreciated, and makes my day. Especially during quarantine.

Isadora smiled as she headed out of her classroom, her twin brother Fred by her side. It was one week before the summer holidays were meant to start at their muggle primary school, and Hogwarts had let out a week ago, meaning their Mum would be picking her up rather than them having to attend an after school club which they sometimes did if their Mum's classes weren't going to finish before they did.

As they reached the playground, Isadora frowned as she was met by her Aunt Ginny. Aunt Ginny never picked them up from school although she was on the list of people who were allowed to pick them up.

"Aunt Ginny!" Fred cried, running towards her, arms outstretched.

"Hey little man!" She said with a smile, although Isadora could tell it was forced.

"Hi Aunt Ginny." Isadora said.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, why are you here? Where's Mum?"

Fred frowned, as if that had only just occurred to him as well. If their Mum said she was picking them up, she always picked them up. She had never let them down and the fact it had happened was worrying. Her Mum was one of the most trustworthy people she knew, and if she wasn't picking them up, it would be for a specific reason, and that was worrying her.

"I'm not so sure right now sweetheart, your Aunt Molly just asked I come pick you up, okay?"

Isadora was not sated, but she nodded anyway, as did Fred.

The twins followed her to an alley and took her hands carefully as she apparated them, and it worried them even more that they were going to the Burrow rather than back to their quarters at Hogwarts. They dutifully followed their Aunt Ginny into the house, and took a seat at the table as they were motioned to.

"Would you like a drink dears?" Their Grandma Molly said as they sat at the table.

"Sure." Isadora said as Fred shrugged.

She quickly brought them over a cup of pumpkin juice each, and they quickly drank it. The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense, and it was clear that their grandma knew something she wasn't willing to reveal. Ginny looked confused and concerned, and Isadora knew that as soon as she and Fred left the room, the adults would discuss what was going on and why their Mum hadn't picked them up.

"Grandma Molly, can Fred and I go play upstairs please?" Isadora asked innocently.

"Of course dear, you don't need to ask, go and have some fun." She said with a warm smile.

Isadora knew her Grandma would assume that they were going upstairs to the playroom. Once all of her children had moved out the Burrow and got their own jobs, their grandparents had some spare money so they added a few extra rooms to the Burrow. One room had become a playroom for the multitude of grandchildren that Molly had and was expecting, as well as the extended family members and their kids. There were also more spare rooms now, some rooms with two sets of bunk beds, and some rooms with double beds for her kids and their partners.

As soon as Isadora and Fred left the kitchen, and closed the door behind them, they made sounds so it sounded as if they were walking upstairs, and then waited.

"What are we doing?" Fred whispered.

"They clearly are going to talk about Mum, I want to find out what's wrong with her."

Fred nodded, and the two crouched on the floor, ears to the door, desperate to find out what was happening to their Mum.

"Why couldn't Harry pick her daughters up?" Ginny asked her Mum after she was sure her niece and nephew had gone upstairs.

"There was...an incident."

"An incident?"

"So, Harry went into Hogsmeade today, she needed to pick up some bits and bobs, at least that's what Ron said."

"What happened?" Ginny asked again, seemingly impatient.

"A death eater got her."

"What? She's dead? Who?" Ginny asked.

The twins couldn't see, but it sounded as if Ginny was getting choked up. Isadora had wanted to storm into the room, but Fred held her back, holding up his index finger to tell her to wait for a moment. She knew Fred was right, and he shouldn't on impulse run in and try to demand answers. Plus their Grandma would have surely told them straight away if their Mum was dead.

"No, no Harry's not dead, she was attacked however."

"How bad?"

"Cruciatus curse."

A deadly silence fell between the two adults, and Fred and Isadora shared a look. Neither of them had any idea what the cruciatus curse was, but they knew it must be serious if their Aunt and Grandma were worried about it. Plus, they had said she had been attacked, and they knew that word, and they knew it wasn't good.

"We need to tell the kids." Ginny said.

"We can't tell them she was tortured! That'll scar them! Poor Issy and Freddie don't deserve that."

"What? You weren't planning on telling them anything?"

"I mean... I was going to tell them something." She said softly.

"What?!" Ginny said, and Isadora could clear hear the anger in her voice, and she knew that she was about to explode.

"We need to stop them." Fred said, clearly expecting the same thing.

Isadora nodded, and the two burst through the door.

As they entered, they saw their Grandma looked guilty, leaning against the counter top, her arms crossed angrily. Their Aunt Ginny was stood a few feet away, and she seemed to be radiating energy and un-suppressed magic.

"Where's my Mum?!" Fred demanded, tears beginning to run down their faces.

"What's the cruciatus curse?" Isadora asked.

Ginny and Molly shared a look, neither knowing what to say.

Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it, and Isadora started crying too. She just wanted to know where her Mum was, and what was happening, and no one was telling her.

"Well..." Molly started saying, but was cut off when the floo roared to life.

Everyone turned to see George enter, and he took one look at the kids, and the guilty faces of the adults and looked slightly angry.

"What have you told them?" He demanded.

"Nothing, they overheard some but..." Ginny said.

George sighed before pinching the top of his nose tightly for a moment.

"Come on kids, why don't you come home with me huh? I'll explain everything there, okay? I'll be a few minutes okay, but your Auntie Angelina will be there waiting for you, okay?"

Molly looked like she wanted to protest, but the look on George's face stopped her.

"Okay Uncle George." They echoed.

Without another word, the twins flooed to their Uncle George's house.

HPHP

"George, do you really think you should take the kids, I mean you have Humphrey and Roxanne at home..." Molly said.

"Yes Mother, I am aware. However, I am also aware, as are you, that Harry put me as the joint guardians for the twins, with Ron and Hermione of course, if something were to happen to her. Hermione's pregnant and I don't want to give either of them any extra stress right now, so I'll take the kids, okay?" George snapped.

Molly looked like she was going to explode at the way her son was talking to her, but Ginny placed a hand on her arm to calm her down. He was right, and he had probably had a stressful day as he had been at the hospital for Harry. Hermione was on bed rest, and Ron was looking after Rose. George had given Ron a couple of weeks off as Hermione entered the last few weeks of her pregnancy so that he'd be at home to help her if she needed it.

"You're right Georgie, I'm sorry. How is she, how is Harry?" Molly asked.

"Not good. From what the healers have said she was under the cruciatus for quite a while."

"Is... is she like Nev's parents?" Ginny asked, worried.

"No, thank Merlin. At the moment she is extremely weak though, her hands won't stop shaking as is the case for most of her body from what I've been told. She can't speak for long periods of time yet."

"Will she recover?" Molly asked, biting the thumb on her nail, worried.

"Yes, it's going to take a few weeks likely. I'll keep the kids with me the entire time, don't worry. There are plenty of people to look after the shop."

"Are you sure... I mean they can come here?" Molly said.

"I'm sure, I don't want to have them being unsettled, not right now. Thanks though." He said.

Molly smiled grimly, and George gave them both a quick hug before he left.

HPHP

"Ah George, the kids are in the living room." Angelina said, giving her husband a kiss as he entered.

"Thanks Angie."

"How is she?"

George pulled a face, and Angelina smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I imagined it couldn't be good considering your call earlier."

"Yeah. I need to talk to little Fred and Isadora for a bit, but I'll make tea when I'm done, okay?"

"You sure, you've had a long day?"

"Of course, helps keep the mind busy. Plus you've been at work all day, you must be tired too."

"Thanks Georgie." She said, kissing him again.

"Love you Ang."

"Love you."

George quickly made his way into the living room where Fred and Angelina were waiting, looking impatient. George sighed, taking a seat in an armchair.

"What happened to our Mum?" Fred asked.

"Your Mum was attacked in Hogsmeade earlier."

"Is she okay?" Isadora asked.

"She will be." He said, diplomatically.

"So she's not then." Isadora said.

Damn Harry for having really intelligent children.

"No, no she's not. However, she will be."

"Can we see her?" Fred asked.

"Not yet."

"When?" Isadora demanded.

"A couple of days. Your Mum definitely wouldn't want you to see her like this."

"Can you tell us how she is please? Honestly?" Fred asked.

George sighed.

"Okay. So you heard your Grandma say it was the cruciatus curse, right?"

The two nodded.

"Okay. The cruciatus curse causes lots of pain, a lot of pain, and your Mummy was held under it for quite a while."

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

"It means that some of the nerves in your Mum's body are hurt, and it'll take her a while to recover. She currently is having bad shakes, and is having trouble speaking."

"The healers will help her though, right?" Fred said, looking desperate.

"Of course they will Freddie. You know your Auntie Angelina's a healer too, and she would never let anyone not help your Mummy."

"Good."

"Can we go and visit her?" Isadora asked.

"Not yet Issy, but soon. Your Auntie Fleur is with her currently, but when I go in the morning, I'll see how she is. I know your Mum wouldn't want you to see her when she's too bad."

"But we want to see her." Fred complained.

"I know my love, I know, but..." George paused. He knew what he wanted to say but he was worried he would offend the kids, or at least make them more worried.

"Please Uncle George!"

"I really want to, and I'll ask your Mummy of course when I see her tomorrow morning, but I can't guarantee anything, okay?"

"Okay." They chorused.

"Come here." He said, holding out his arms.

The two kids ran over, and he wrapped an arm around them. He could feel the tears little Fred had started releasing, as the worry for his Mum overcame him. He rubbed his nephew's back lightly. Isadora was shaking where she sat, but wasn't crying, at least not yet. George's heart went out for his niece and nephew, but also to Harry. He had never fully contemplated how hard it must be for Harry to look after her children by herself. She had never complained. She also managed to hold down a full time job. It was extremely impressive.

As George comforted his niece and nephew, his thoughts drifted to Fred.

He knew Fred would be heartbroken wherever he was, not only because he never got to really know his children, but also because his girlfriend, his Harry was suffering and he wasn't there to help. George had known Fred had been into Harriet Potter since her third year when he had become so concerned for her when Sirius Black was after her. He also knew, from Harry that she had liked Fred from the beginning of fourth year, but with the tournament she hadn't acted on it, and had gone to the Yule Ball with Neville as friends. She had also admitted that she was going to ask him out at the end of her fourth year but had wanted to give them her Triwizard winnings for the shop. She hadn't wanted them to feel like she was giving it to them because she wanted to date Fred.

"Uncle George?" Isadora asked cautiously.

"What's up love?"

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?"

George froze, he had forgotten that the twins went to muggle primary school. He knew Hermione was intending to send hers to muggle primary school, but had forgot all about Harry doing the same.

"Of course not, unless you want to?"

Fred took a moment.

"Uncle George, I don't think I'll be able to concentrate."

"Then you don't have to go. Your Uncle Bill has a late shift at work tomorrow, so he'll come and look after you while I go and see your Mummy, okay? I'll pop to your school before hand and let the teachers know."

"Thanks Uncle George."

"No problem. Now, why don't you go and see Roxy and Humphrey, they'll be excited to see you."

"Okay." They said before running off.

George quickly moved upstairs to make sure the spare room was sorted for the twins, before moving to make dinner downstairs, deciding on meatballs and pasta as it was extremely easy to make, and he was kind of tired, damn Angelina for being right.

Hphp

The next morning, George woke early. He needed to floo the kids tutor to let them know they could have the day off, full pay. He didn't think Isadora and Freddie would want to be left alone, and it couldn't hurt to let his kids have one day off that was during the week. Angelina and George had decided on a tutor for their kids rather than teaching themselves, at least to the extent his Mum had done, because both he and Angelina wanted to work full time, and with how great the shop was and how it kept successfully expanding, there was no issues.

"Morning Georgie."

"Morning love."

"What time does Bill come over?"

"Eight."

"Hmm, I'm going to let the kids sleep in a bit. I'll head to the school as soon as Bill arrives."

"Okay love." Angelina said, kissing his lips softly.

"I'm going to go floo the tutor while you get ready."

"Thanks baby."

George quickly flooed the tutor who was quite happy to have a day off to spend with her family, then he decided to make some breakfast for Angelina. He knew Bill would make some for the kids when they woke up. George had been up a few times in the night to check on Isadora, Fred, Roxy and Humphrey, and was sure that some of them hadn't been sleeping. Roxy was pretty close to Isadora in age, two ish years out, and they were best friends, so instead of sleeping in the spare room the two had a sleepover.

As Freddie didn't want to be alone, he had slept in Humphrey's room although Humphrey was around five years younger than him. He got on with his cousin of course, but not in the best friend was Roxy and Isadora did.

"Did you make me breakfast?" Angelina asked as she came down at half seven.

"Yeah."

"God I love you George Weasley."

"Good." He said, kissing her lips lightly.

She quickly ate and left to go to work, and George quietly did the dishes, deciding to do them the muggle way as a way to occupy himself without being too loud and waking the kids. They did have a tv as Angelina had one growing up and had wanted one, but he was worried the noise of it would wake the kids.

At five to eight, Bill flooed in.

"Hey Bill."

"Hey George, how are you?"

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"Good, Fleur and I just can't believe what happened to Harry."

"I know, but she's strong and she will get through this."

"She will." Bill agreed, although he looked more nervous than George did.

George kind of understood. Bill knew Harry, of course he did, especially as the girl was fairly close with his wife, but he didn't know her as well as the rest of them. He hadn't been around for most of Harry's adventures, at least not the early ones. George was also sure that Bill didn't know Harry had been placed under the cruciatus curse before. George knew she hadn't told nearly anyone. He only knew because Fred had been furious when he found out.

"I need to pop to Issy and Freddie's school to talk to their teacher."

"Okay, what time do you think you'll be back?"

"Eleven maybe twelve. Depends on if Harry's awake."

"If she is, give her Fleur, the kids and I's well wishes."

"Will do."

"Fleur will probably visit her in the next couple of days."

George nodded, bid goodbye to his brother and apparated to Scotland. He popped into an alley not far from the kids school, and quickly walked up to the visitors entrance. He had been to the school a couple of times when the kids had been sick. Angelina had a mobile phone and was one of the emergency contacts for the twins for that reason, although her number was under Harry's name as Harry couldn't have a phone at Hogwarts, there was just too much magic.

If Angelina had been busy at work, George would go and get the twins, it was easy enough to get someone to cover the shop, and he had the back room set up for any of the kids that got ill. He was one of the designated family members to do that if Molly couldn't for some reason. It had been easy to change the backroom into a sort of living room area. The rooms above the shop where he and Fred had once lived had been turned into an experiment room (George's old room) and a stock room (Fred's old room and the living room.) The kitchen was still used as a kitchen and a break room for the staff, although they could also use the backroom if they wanted.

"Hello Sir, can I help you?" The receptionist asked as he entered.

"Hi, I need to speak to Mrs Austin please."

"Regarding?"

"Isadora and Fred Potter-Weasley."

"Of course Sir, follow me."

The secretary quickly led him to the classroom, and he knocked on the door lightly before he was asked to enter.

"Ah Mr..." She scrunched her eyes together.

"Weasley."

"The twins dad? You do look like them."

"I'm their uncle, their Dad died before they were born. He was my identical twin though."

The woman cringed at her mistake. She hadn't known that, George knew that they had a different teacher when they had done the project on their family two or so years before.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

"How can I help you today Mr Weasley?"

"I needed to let you know the twins won't be in school for the next week."

"How come?"

"Their Mum's in hospital, and they'll be staying with me, but I live in London. I stayed with them at their house last night." George said, not letting her know it was a bold face lie.

"You have to go back to London?" She asked.

"I do, I have work, and I can't expect my wife to look after our kids alone."

"Of course Mr Weasley. It is the last week so we won't have been doing much anyway. If there's any work they'll likely want back I'll send it to their home or I'll keep it for their teacher next year."

"Thank you."

"Give them and Mrs Potter-Weasley my best."

"Miss Potter, but I will. Thank you."

The teacher cringed again, realising she had once again put her foot in it, but didn't know to fix it. George did briefly wonder if it was usual for someone to not know anything about their students lives, but said nothing. He quickly left the way he came in, and then apparated to London once he was sure he was out of anyone's vision.

He entered St Mungos, and quickly made his way to the ward he knew Harry was on, he had visited her yesterday.

"Ah Mr Weasley, here to see Miss Potter." Healer Sedgwick said as he approached.

"Yes Ma'am."

"She's a little better today, so go right ahead."

Harry had barely been conscious the day before, so George wondered what better meant exactly.

Harry was sat up slightly in the bed when George approached, and although he wanted to hug the girl that was practically his sister, he refrained, knowing it likely wouldn't help with the state she was in. It would be painful for her, he was sure of that.

"Hey Haz."

"H-h-hey G-George." She said.

George could see she was trembling, but it was less pronounced than it had been the day before, but not by much.

"How are you feeling?"

"B-b-bit better. Can-Can you p-pick my b-book up for me?"

George followed her line of vision and quickly picked up the book from the floor. It wasn't a book he recognised, and the cover wasn't moving at all, so he was sure it was a muggle one.

"Thanks. I-I-I..." Harry stopped.

George waited patiently.

"I ac-accidentally drop-dropped it."

"No problem."

For a while, the two talked about meaningless things, he wanted to try and distract the poor woman sitting in the bed. She looked much younger than her twenty seven sitting in the bed. She had always been small and young looking, but it was hard to imagine her being any older than twenty, it was also hard to imagine her being the mother of two children.

"The kids miss you." George told her.

"I-I miss them, m-my b-b-babies."

"They want to come and see you."

"N-n-not yet. P-please w-w-wait until I can s-speak p-p-p..." Harry cut off as her thin frame was wracked with shakes.

After two minutes of the shaking, George was getting extremely concerned, and he wondered if he should call someone. It stopped a moment after however.

"I'll wait for your speech to return to normal then."

"T-thanks."

"They're staying with me and Angelina, and we're happy to keep them for as long as you need. They'll be fine, don't worry."

"I know you w-w-won't hurt them, y-y-you're a good d-d-d-dad G-G-Georgie, I know you'd never hurt F-F-Fred's kids... or any kids for that m-m-matter."

"Thanks for vote of confidence."

For an hour or two longer, the friends talked, despite it being slow because of Harry's stuttering and shaking. At around eleven, George left, giving her a slight hug. She was handed a pain potion as he left. As George arrived home, he hugged all four kids, thanked Bill as he left and put a movie on for them to enjoy as he made some potions in the kitchen.

HPHP

It wasn't until four days later that the kids were able to see their Mum. Harry was still having shakes, but she was speaking fine, and the shakes weren't as bad. She was still confined to the bed so it would be at least another week before she'd be out, apparently walking wasn't working well, her legs were weak.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Isadora and Fred shouted as they ran up to their Mother.

"Hey my babies." She said, kissing their temples as they came and sat down and snuggled into her.

George watched quietly as his sister in law talked with her children, and silently he sent out word out to Fred, feeling as if his brother was watching.

They're okay Freddie. I'll help look after them for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a review if you liked it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Although this shows the twins at age 11, there will be ones coming that show them at a younger age as this story is just a group of one shots rather than a chronological account of their lives.
> 
> Please read and review if you like this, thanks :)

"But why do we have to get the train?" Isadora whined.

"Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't. Getting the train and then coming on the boats to Hogwarts, it's tradition."

"But we live here, it just seems a little bit counterproductive."

"Well dear, think of it this way. The first trip to Hogwarts is a great time to meet your best friends. On the train ride to Hogwarts I met Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Neville."

"That's true."

"Plus, I met your Daddy and you're Uncle George on the platform too."

"So you're saying I could meet my perfect match on the train... or platform?"

"Honey, you know that's not what I'm saying."

"I know Mum, I'm just teasing you."

"I can't believe you're so grown up, eleven already."

"You're embarrassing me!"

"I'm sorry baby. Now, where's that brother of yours?"

"Just brushing my hair!" He called from his bedroom.

"Okay my love. We're leaving at ten, but I'd like to have a word with you both before we go."

"Okay!" He called.

It was only a few moments later that Fred joined them, and Harry motioned for her children to sit on the couch and she took a seat opposite them, staring at them. Her children were so grown up! It seemed only yesterday that she was watching them take their first steps around her quarters, and now they were going for their first year of Hogwarts, although she took solace in the fact that they wouldn't be far away.

Isadora had grown into an extremely strong young woman although she still retained her childlike innocence which Harry was grateful for. Her long black hair was in plaits tied with little daisy hair bobbles, reminded Harry of her daughters preferred hairstyle when she had been younger. She looked extremely confident and Harry was glad that she had got her Dad's personality.

Harry's son was slightly more shy, more like herself, although he had more confidence than she ever did, more confidence than she still had according to her friends. His ginger hair was all over the place, he'd inherited that gene from her, and Isadora had confessed many times she was glad it was not a gene she had inherited.

"Mum?" Fred asked softly.

"I need to talk to you guys about a few things before we leave okay?"

"Okay." They chorused.

"Now, I know I'm the head of Gryffindor..." She began.

Harry had been promoted a few years earlier and she had happily taken on the responsibility even though her friends at first had been worried about it, worried she would overwork herself, but as the kids became slightly more self sufficient she had more free time anyway.

"We know." Isadora said with a grin.

"Just because I'm the head of Gryffindor, I don't want you to think I'd be upset if you ended up anywhere else, okay? I love you both so much, and what house you are in means nothing to me, it won't change anything."

Isadora nodded, knowing that.

"Thanks Mum." Fred whispered.

Harry had a good idea about where the hat would sort her children, but she didn't tell them that, they always had the choice to choose which house they would end up in, she had.

"I love you both."

"I love you." Fred said.

"I love you guys." Isadora said.

Harry smiled, happy with how her children had grown.

"Now, you won't be staying here in these quarters anymore, you'll be moving into your house dorms, but your bedrooms will always still be here. If you need to come here for any reason you can, I'll always be there for you guys, you are my first priorities."

"Thanks Mummy." They chorused.

Harry's heart clenched at the name, it had been a while since they had called her that.

"I'm changing the password to my quarters tonight as I do every school year and the password is going to be Hedwig's Feathers. Now, obviously you can use this password whenever, but you can't tell your friends it, okay? They can knock on my quarters if they need me, but they can't know the password to get in."

"Yes Mum." They chimed.

"Perfect. Now, I'm going to give you a galleon each for the trolley, don't get too many sweets okay?"

"Thanks Mum!" Isadora grinned.

"We can share the stuff we get as well to make friends." Fred said with a huge smile.

"I did that with your Uncle Ron."

Her kids watched as she thought back to one of her happiest memories. Her first friend.

"Can we leave our pets here so you can get the elves to bring them to our new rooms?" Fred asked.

"Of course baby."

Fred had a little toad he had been bought as a gift for doing extremely well on his end of year six tests, and he had named it Charles. Harry had to admit that the frog was cute. Isadora on the other hand had received a cat for also doing well on her exams, she had bought a black one that she had named Salem. They had chosen their own animals, and they were both over the moon with their choices.

"Can we go now?" Isadora asked, bouncing on her heels.

"Nearly, I have one last thing for you both."

Harry reached down under the couch to pull out some communication mirrors, one for each of them, similar to the one Sirius had given her in her fifth year, although she had forgotten that it existed.

"What are these?" Isadora asked, examining it excitedly.

"These are communication mirrors, if you say my name into them they'll reach me. I'd like it if you could keep them on you at all times, just in case you need them."

"We will." Fred said firmly.

"Of course!" Isadora agreed.

"I love you both. Now, do you want to grab a rucksack each to take with you on the train, there's no point in taking your trunks, it would be a waste of time."

"Yes Mum!" They chorused before running off to their separate rooms to grab a bag each.

It didn't take long for them to join her in the living room, and they decided to leave although it was just before ten. They walked to the gates and although Isadora was chatting happily, Fred seemed a bit more nervous, and Harry knew she would need to talk to him, to reassure him just before they got on the train.

Once they reached the castle gates, they each took her hand and she apparated them to a dark alley near Kings Cross Station. They let go of her hands and the three walked quietly into the station and towards Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Me!"

"Go on Issy."

Isadora went through the barrier first, followed shortly after by Fred, and then Harry joined her children. A few people were on the platform, luckily not too many as Harry didn't like the attention, and the attention was still to dizzying extremes even after just over eleven years since the war had ended. Rita Skeeter had written an article about her children just after they were born about Harry's secret heartbreak, and there had been an image of her and Fred on the front and it had made her shut down briefly when she had seen it, luckily she had been at the Burrow so the kids were looked after. Rita also tried to portray her as an eligible bachelorette a lot of the time, as if that was the case.

"Now my babies, stay safe on the train."

"I will Mum!" Isadora declared.

"Are you two going to sit together?"

Fred looked at his sister.

"Of course! Fred's my best friend."

Fred smiled, looking extremely relieved.

"Issy why don't you go and get a compartment before they're all full okay, I just need to talk to Fred quickly, okay?"

"Yes Mum!"

Harry gave her daughter one last hug and pressed a kiss to her temple before she ran off onto the train her bag and her hair flying behind her slightly.

Harry turned to look at her son who looked slightly nervous and she bent down and pulled him into a hug. He sighed, relaxing into the hug, and she was glad that her son hadn't turned out to be someone who wasn't affectionate or was just affectionate for their own gain like her cousin Dudley.

"Freddie, are you okay?"

"I'm nervous Mummy." He whispered.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to make tons of friends, and you've already got a best friend right? Teddy's a year ahead of you too and you'll get to see him everyday even if you end up in a different house to him."

"That's true."

"Next year Victoire will start Hogwarts too and not long after that your cousins will start pouring in."

"That's true." He said with a grin.

"And if you're worried about what house you'll be in, the hat takes into account where you want to go."

"It does?"

"It did for me."

Fred paused, thinking.

"I don't think I'm going to end up in the same house as Issy."

"That's okay baby. You and Issy are different people, and you'll always be siblings even if you end up in different houses."

"Thanks Mummy, I feel better now."

"I'm glad. Now why don't you go and join your sister on the train and I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yes Mum."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He said before he ran off to find his sister.

Harry smiled at his retreating form before she apparated away.  
HPHP

"You ready for this Harry?" Neville asked from beside her.

"I feel as if my heart's about to beat out of my chest." She said, chewing on her nail slightly.

"They'll be fine, the twins are awesome, they'll make friends and be sorted where they belong."

"I know, I just can't help but worry."

Harry sat looking down at the older years file in and she waved at her Godson Teddy as he took his seat at the Hufflepuff table. She noticed he took a seat next to where the first years would be sitting and she smiled, Teddy was such a sweet boy, and he would be welcoming to the new first years. She had helped raise him a little, he spent three nights a week at hers during the summer and before he went to Hogwarts to give Andromeda a break. She was extremely proud of the boy.

"They'll be fine." Neville said, clasping her shoulder comfortingly.

As all the older years took their seats and McGonagall placed the sorting hat and stool in place before sitting in the Headmistress' chair, Harry grew more nervous when she realised this was just the beginning. She was going to be alone now every night and she'd go home to her empty quarters and there would be no one there for her.

Not too long after, the doors to the Great Hall flung open and Flitwick, as the deputy headmaster, led the children to the front and began once the sorting hat had sung its song. The song was much lighter and happier than it had been in the final few years of Harry's time at Hogwarts, and for that she was extremely thankful.

"Timothy Abbott." Flitwick called.

Harry knew that was Hannah's nephew, Neville's nephew by marriage. She saw her friend lean forward slightly as his name was announced.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat called after a few moments of contemplation.

Cheers ran through the hall.

A few more names were called and Harry spotted her son through the crowd and shot him a reassuring smile.

It seemed to take ages before it was finally her children's turns. Fred first.

"Frederick Potter-Weasley." The hat called.

Whispers rang through the hall, so similar to the whispers she had experienced so many years prior. Fred carefully made his way up to the stool and Harry smiled at her son once again before he turned around and the hat fell onto his head.

It barely took a moment before the hat called out:

"Hufflepuff!"

A few people looked shocked that a Potter-Weasley would end up in the house of the Badgers, but the Hufflepuff's didn't care, instead they cheered for their new housemate. Harry clapped as she did with every other child but sent a massive smile at her son once again as he sat down next to Teddy who had been cheering loudly for him. Harry had noticed Isadora had been very vocal with her cheers too.

"Isadora Potter-Weasley." Flitwick called.

She too took a seat on the stool, but the hat seemed to take a bit longer about its decision than it had with Fred. She seemed to be arguing with the hat slightly, and if Harry knew her daughter she was probably arguing to end up with Fred, the two were practically inseparable. Finally, her shoulders slumped in slight defeat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called.

The Gryffindors cheered loudly, and Harry clapped just the same as she had for Fred. She was extremely proud of her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and review :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> If you have any prompts for this series, or for another one shot or something, please let me know, I'm bored.
> 
> Thanks.

It was just after seven pm on August 15th, 2010, when Isadora and Fred returned home from their friend Mavis' house. Mavis was one of their best friends from primary school, and during the summer they tried to visit her as much as possible as they didn't get to see her too much during the school year. They had got one of the house elves at Hogwarts to pick them up and then take them back to the school.

As the two entered their quarters, they were bickering about which of their friends they should go and see the next day, Lela Moon, a Ravenclaw a year older than them or Millie Vance a Hufflepuff in their year. They didn't notice the room was empty as they entered, but after a minute or more of bickering, which their Mother would usually come in and stop, they realised she wasn't there.

"Mum?!" Isadora shouted.

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to just check the rooms?" Fred said with a grin.

"No, I'm tired."

Fred rolled his eyes, but wandered through the rooms to see if their Mum had perhaps taken a nap, or was working on something with a silencing charm so she wouldn't be disturbed. Their Mum sometimes did that when she was marking essays and Fred and Isadora were playing games or had friends over, as otherwise she wouldn't be able to mark the stuff properly. She did always come and help them for any reason if they fetched her however.

"She's not here." Fred said, frowning as he reemerged in the living room.

"Hmm, I'll floo Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, she's probably over there."

"Alright."

Isadora bent down to the fireplace, groaning slightly as she knelt on the cold stone floor. Her Mum normally put a rug down there, but Isadora had borrowed it and spilled paint on it so it was currently soaking in potion to get the stain out.

"Aunt Hermione? Uncle Ron?" She called as the floo worked and her head appeared in the fireplace in her family's kitchen.

"Hey Issy, you okay?" Her Aunt Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen, as a four year old Rose toddled behind her, holding a brown teddy bear with a red bow tie in her arms.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if my Mum's here?"

"No sorry my love. Maybe floo George and see if she's there?"

"Will do." Isadora said, preparing to leave.

"Issy?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you floo me if you can't find her, okay? I'll come and help you look."

"Will do, thanks Aunt Hermione."

Isadora left the fireplace, and turned to grab more floo powder and was greeted by an extremely worried looking Fred.

"It's okay Freddie." Isadora said, trying to comfort her brother.

"I know, just wanted to let you know, the marauders map is still here. She's not in Hogwarts."

Isadora frowned, but nodded. She grabbed more floo powder, clearly stated her destination and stuck her head through to speak to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Aunt Angelina? Uncle George?"

Both entered the living room at her shout, and greeted her warmly.

"Have you seen my Mum?"

George frowned. Although Harry had broken down a few times in front of her kids, mainly once on the anniversary of Sirius's death, she was still careful to try and hide any negative emotions from her kids, not wanting to worry them.

"No, not today. Did you try Hermione and Ron's?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, she's not there. She's not at Hogwarts either."

George frowned.

"Issy, floo Ginny and ask her okay, and I'll floo Bill and Fleur. If she's not there, floo back and I'll come through."

"Okay, I was going to ask Grandma and Grandpa first though."

"Good idea, do that, then call Fleur and if still no sign of her, call me back, okay?"

Isadora nodded before disappearinng from the floo. George frowned, something about the day was tickling in the back of his mind, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The more and more he thought on it, the further away the answered seemed. He asked Angelina, and she couldn't think of anything. George quickly decided to ignore it, instead flooing Ginny and Dean's house.

Harry wasn't at Ginny and Dean's, and five minutes later when Isadora called back, they learnt she wasn't at the Burrow or at Shell Cottage either.

"I'm coming through Isadora."

"Okay, then we need to call Aunt Hermione, I promised I would."

"Okay."

George flooed through after giving Angelina a quick kiss goodbye, and as soon as he got through and moved out the way, Isadora flooed Hermione who also instantly came through.

"She's not at anyone's house?" Hermione asked as the four sat down at the table.

George absentmindedly summoned drinks for everyone as they talked.

"No, I mean we didn't check Charlie's or Percy's..." Isadora said thoughtfully.

"Not likely she would go Percy's." Fred said with a snort.

George thought Fred was right, despite the disapproving look from Hermione. Harry would never go to Percy's, even though she did get on quite well with his wife Audrey, and she adored Lucy and Molly who were practically her nieces. Whenever Harry and Audrey met up though it would be in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley or Hogwarts for the most part. Harry did not want to see Percy if she could help it.

"She won't have gone to Charlie's either. She wouldn't floo to Romania without telling us."

"Very true."

"Hey Hermione, does the date mean anything to you?" George asked.

"No, why?"

"Something in the back of my mind is telling me there's something about the date, but I can't think of what it is."

"Fred dear, would you get me some parchment, ink and a quill?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure where it is. I have paper though?"

"Even better." Hermione said with a relieved smile. She couldn't stand parchment and quills, it was so outdated, so she tried to use pen and paper whenever she could.

Fred quickly got what she asked for.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"It's simple, I'm going to work out what the date could mean."

"How?" Isadora asked.

"Well, it's likely to be something that happened between Harry starting Hogwarts, and your births, but more like the battle of Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Right?"

"So that gives us six August the 15th's to look at."

"Oh good idea!"

"George, when did you rescue Harry from the Dursley's during the summer before second year? My second year that is?" Hermione asked.

George had to think hard about it.

"August 3rd or 4th I think. So she'd have been at the Burrow then?"

"Anything special happen that summer?"

"Other than that and going to Diagon Alley, no."

"Okay, we rule that out. Third year?"

"She blew up her Aunt and spent it in Diagon Alley." George said.

"Sge blew up her Aunt?" Isadora asked incrediously.

"Like a balloon, not an explosion. That was August 6th, so it can't have been then." Hermione said, crossing out the note she had made on paper.

"Fourth year?" George asked.

"World cup. It was around this time..."

"Few days later I think." George said.

Hermione cast her mind back, but she couldn't remember exactly when it was.

"1994?" Isadora asked.

"Yeah." George said.

"That was like the 17th of August." She told them.

Isadora was the quidditch expert of Harry's two kids, so neither adult doubted her. George loved quidditch, but his memory for dates weren't the best.

"So her dream where the muggle caretaker was killed was August 16th, so it can't be that."

"Fifth year she came to headquarters on the sixth."

"So she was there, but what happened on the fifteenth?"

Both Hermione and George struggled to remember. Isadora and Fred had no idea.

"The trial?"

"No that was earlier, like three days before." Hermione said.

"GOT IT!" George cried, before flooing away before anyone could stop him.

As he arrived at the Burrow by floo, he was met by his parents who looked extremely confused.

"George?" His Mother questioned.

"Did you find Harriet?" His Dad asked.

"No, but I think I know where she'll be. One second." George said running out of the house.

George ran quickly through the trees in the Weasley orchard, once he had reached it. It had been a while since he had been there, he didn't play quidditch as much as he used to, he was thirty two, and he was often busy with work, so the little clearing wasn't used too much. Plus, slightly off from the clearing was Fred's grave, their Mother had chosen the spot because it had been where they had spent many of their childhood days and summers when back from school.

As George approached Fred's grave, he saw that he was right. Curled up and asleep with a tear streaked face against the headstone was Harry. She was shaking slightly in sleep.

George smiled softly, sad that she was hurting.

"Harry?" He said softly.

She didn't seem to notice.

"Harriet?" He tried again.

She murmured something, but turned and continued sleeping.

George sighed, bending down to pick her up. She didn't even seem to notice, she just kept on sleeping. George sighed when he realised how cold she was, and quickly cast a warming charm on her. Sometimes George worried for the woman. She had them, she had her kids and she had her students and friends on the staff, but in many ways she was alone. He sometimes thought it would be better if she tried dating, but he knew she would never do that, she was still helplessly in love with his brother Fred, despite his passing twelve or so years earlier.

As George walked into the house he motioned for his parents to stay quiet so as not to wake her. He quickly cast a silencing charm and held her tightly as they flooed away, back to her quarters at Hogwarts.

"George?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Back in a second."

He carefully went into Harry's room and placed her in her bed, casting a silencing charm around her so that she wouldn't be interrupted as they spoke. He quickly made his way back into the kitchen when he was sure she was comfortable, slumping down at the table.

"Where was she?" Isadora asked.

"Fred's grave."

The girl fell silent and Fred too looked sad. They had never met their Father, but went to visit the grave on his birthday, Christmas and anniversary of his death every year. Sometimes they went on their birthday too, depending on if they wanted to or not. Harry never forced them to go, but they always chose to whenever she did.

"Why today?" Hermione asked.

"Fifteen years to the day that Fred asked her out."

"So it would have been their anniversary. She would have been with him exactly half her life had he survived." She said slowly.

"Exactly. I forgot. I mean, now I think of it, five years ago I had Isadora and Fred for a couple of days around this time."

"I think I did ten years ago." Hermione said after a few moments of contemplation.

"Yeah." George said softly.

"I'll sleep here tonight, on the sofa." Hermione said.

George nodded.

"Why don't you take my room Aunt Hermione? Fred has an extra bed in his, for when Teddy stays over."

"Thanks Isadora."

Around half an hour later, George flooed home.

"Did you find her?" Angelina asked as soon as he got through.

"Yeah, fifteen years to the day she and Fred started dating."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Want to head to bed?"

"Mmm sounds good."

"Come on then." Angelina said, carefully walking upstairs with her husband, glad that their friend was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, review and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Until next time x


	6. FRED LIVES AU PT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should do this as a separate fic or include it in here so... well... here it is.

The war was over and Harry was distraught that so many had been lost, Tonks, Remus, Colin... the list went on. So many innocent people had lost their lives in a war because some hypocritical psychopath thought he deserved to be a leader over everyone and decided who deserved to live and who deserved to practice magic.

Voldemort was a psychopath and there was no doubt about it.

Harry knew that she would have been struggling so much after the war if it had not been for her boyfriend, Fred. Fred's family still didn't know about their relationship, and the two had agreed that they would tell them soon, once people stopped suffering so much from the war. For the first five weeks after the war, everyone had stayed at the Burrow, meaning Fred and Harry had to sneak around to get some alone time, luckily George knew about the relationship and had helped them sneak off together if they wanted to.

Finally, the day before Fred and George left the Burrow, Harry left too, heading to Grimmauld Place although it would only be for the night as she would be moving into the flat above the shop with Fred and George, at least until she and Fred found their own place. Harry in her mind had pictured the perfect house for them, and imagined their perfect family, and it made her blush whenever she thought about it. Harry didn't consider herself to be much of a dreamer, but a life with Fred was one of the few things she did dream about.

Ron and Hermione had left the Burrow two weeks before that to go to Australia to find Hermione's parents.

Harry didn't really have any packing to do when she went to Grimmauld Place, she had very few possessions to her name, especially considering she had thrown away most of her cousins hand me downs and worn some of Hermione's old things when they had been hunting the horcruxes. Hermione had been so generous with giving her her old clothing, though the girl herself had said it had been her Mum's idea when she had seen what Harry had been wearing. Harry had been grateful.

"Harry?" A voice called, the day after she left the Burrow.

"Coming!" She called, heading downstairs slowly. She had been feeling sick for the past couple of days, and hadn't wanted to get out of bed, but she hid it from her boyfriend, not wanting to worry him.

"Hey my love." Fred said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as she met him in the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

With that, the two flooed away together.

It was three days into living with Fred and George that George caught Harry being sick into the toilet.

"Harry?" He asked, concerned making his way over to her despite her motions that he shouldn't bother.

"I'm fine."

"You're vomiting." He said bluntly.

"I know, but don't tell Fred, it's just a bug."

George looked skeptical.

"Thee days. I'll give you three days, and if it doesn't stop then you tell Fred and go and see a healer, preferably Madam Pomfrey." He said finally.

"Deal."

Three days later there had been no change in Harry's condition, and George had told Fred about Harry's bouts of vomiting, as it didn't seem as if Harry herself was going to do it.

"Harriet Potter! You're meant to tell me if you feel sick!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to worry you."

"Get your shoes on, we need to go and see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine." Harry complained.

"How long's this been going on?"

"A few weeks." She whispered.

"A few weeks?!" George shouted.

"Darling, you're meant to tell me! You should have told me immediately."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you."

Fred sighed, pressing a kiss to her temple. He couldn't stay mad at Harry.

The two had arrived at the Hogwarts Hospital Wing and Harry was glad that the school was empty, it had been shut down for the rest of the year after the battle, which Harry was extremely glad of. She had not been out in public since the end of the war, but she had heard from Ron and Hermione that they had been swamped whenever they left the Burrow, so she was sure that they would swarm her too.

"Madam Pomfrey?!" Fred yelled.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in and looked in shock at the two before her.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Harry's been sick for weeks, and she only just told me. Can she get checked out?"

"Of course, do you want to sit in the bed you're always in?" She asked.

"Fine." Harry said, rolling her eyes.

Harry made her way to the bed she usually was in, and slumped down as she sat on it. She still felt extremely nauseaus, and the floo had not helped. She was glad she had come through with Fred though as it would have been worse if she had come through as she would have fallen. She was still extremely terrible at floo travel, she would use any method if she could.

"Right Miss Potter, let's see what's going on with you."

Harry just nodded as Madam Pomfrey began casting diagnostic spells. Fred was sat beside his girlfriend, rubbing her back slightly as Madam Pomfrey worked.

"Oh my." Madam Pomfrey said as she finished.

"What is it?"

"I assume you two are together?" She asked carefully.

"We are, have been since Harry's fifth year, but only George knows." Fred told her.

"Well, you might want to consider telling people. Miss Potter you're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant. You're just over two months along."

"I'm what?" She repeated.

Fred wasn't fairing any better, he was frozen in spot, unbelieving.

"Are you sure?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm sure. Harry you're pregnant with twins."

"What the fuck?" She whispered under her breath.

"Miss Potter, Harry, Harriet." Madam Pomfrey said, trying to snap her out of it.

"I'm pregnant. Oh my God I'm pregnant. Mrs Weasley's going to kill me." She muttered.

"Harry, my love, calm down. It's going to be fine. If anyone, my Mum's going to kill me." Fred said, pulling her into a hug.

"I'll leave you two to it for now, feel free to stay here as long as you'd like. Now Harry, we're going to need have some follow up appointments, once a month to check until the babies are born."

"That's fine. Madam Pomfrey I have a question."

"Sure?"

"Muggles have a system where you can see photos of the babies I guess, it's called a scan, is there a magical equivalent?"

"Of course, do you want me to do one now and make a few copies of the photos?"

"That'd be great Madam Pomfrey."

"I should have offered before but it completely slipped my mind, sorry Harry."

"No problem."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand for a few moments before a photo appeared in front of her, which she grabbed out of the air and immediately handed to the two expected parents. They stared down in shock at the photo, but Madam Pomfrey could see a look of awe and love come over their faces, so she silently excused herself, leaving them to it.

"What do we do Freddie?" Harry asked her boyfriend quietly.

"Well, do you want to keep them?"

"Of course! Do you not want to?"

"I want them more than anything Harry. I love you so much, and we always said we'd start a family together remember? This might be slightly earlier than either of us expected but we'll love them and we'll care for them. We're both financially secure even if you don't have a job. It's going to be okay."

"Yeah, it's fine, it's okay. I have plenty of money, we could live in luxury all our lives and so could our kids and grand kids and great grand kids and we'd still have plenty of money left over. I want to work for money too though."

"You can. When you're ready to work, preferably after the kids are born, then we can get a nanny if you want?"

Harry thought about it carefully.

"I like that idea. In the muggle world women tend to have a year off after having a baby. We could do something like that? If I feel ready after a year then I can look for a job?"

"That sounds good." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"What do we do now?"

"Well... I think we'll need a house, there's only two bedrooms above the shop. Do you have any ideas?"

"I mean the Potters and Blacks have a ton of properties we can look at. I think Potter properties will be safer though."

"Good point. We'll look into those tomorrow. We'll need to tell people though."

"We do." Harry said with a sigh.

The two fell silent for a second. It wasn't that they didn't want to tell people, but they knew Percy would judge them, and it was likely Mrs Weasley would be disappointed for a while before she accepted it and grew excited for her grandchildren to arrive.

"Shall we tell them on Sunday at dinner?"

"Five days from now?"

"Yeah. We'll have to tell George about it as we're looking for a house, but by Sunday I think we'll have a concrete plan in place so there'll be less issues."

"Works for me. Shall we head back to Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yeah, I'll just talk to Madam Pomfrey quickly and then we can go."

"Tell her I said thanks."

"Will do."

Harry carefully made her way out of the bed, feeling slightly as if she was being watched, but she ignored it, instead walking over to Fred when he appeared again, taking his hand and flooing away.

Fred and Harry had told George immediately when they arrived home, and he had been over the moon for them. He didn't seem to mind being left if they moved as he said he wanted to see if Angelina could move in with them anyway, and he'd still see Fred everyday at work too.

That night Harry had received a ton of pizza from the muggle world and they had eaten a ton, the three relaxing together before George went to bed and not too long after Fred and Harry went to their bed to sleep too.

Harry awoke to yelling.

She immediately jumped out of bed, hand on wand, moving cautiously towards the door arm outstretched, her wand in front of her when she realised Fred wasn't in the bed in front of her.

"DID YOU TELL HER?" A voice shouted as she entered the door.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T, I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU OR HARRY LIKE THAT!"

Harry left the room and was slightly relieved when she saw it was just Fred and George, although she immediately got angry when she realised that they were screaming at each other.

"QUIET!" Harry screamed.

The two boys fell silent.

"What's going on?"

"George told someone you're pregnant." Fred accused.

"I would never!" He protested.

"Fred, he's your brother, he'd never do that."

Fred paused and he seemed to deflate slightly.

"You're right. I'm sorry George."

"It's okay. I imagine I'd feel the same if it was me."

"Now, what's happening?" Harry asked, curious about what had caused the twins to argue.

"This." Fred said, thrusting a newspaper towards her.

HARRIET POTTER'S SECRET LOVE AND PREGNANCY

This reporter has it on good authority that Harry Potter is pregnant. Yes Harriet Potter, better known to those who know her as Harry Potter, is pregnant. Despite the war having just ended, yesterday it was revealed to this reporter that Harriet Potter is pregnant and is nearly two months along, meaning during the final battle that took place at Hogwarts on May 2nd, Harriet Potter was pregnant.

Now dear readers, you may be asking who is the Father?

While many would suggest it is perhaps Ronald Weasley, Harriet's best friend and constant companion at Hogwarts, that is not right, and rather Ronald Weasley is not even in the country. The Father is a Weasley however! This reporter has discovered that Mr Fred Weasley, co-owner of the largely successful Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley and identical brother of Mr George Weasley, is the Father of the twins that Harriet Potter is carrying. Yes dear readers, you read that right, Harriet Potter is expecting twins!

Speaking to some of Potter and Weasley's school friends uncovered that people didn't know about the relationship.

When asked if he could see Fred Weasley and Harriet Potter dating, Seamus Finnegan, 19 said he thought that they'd be a cute couple but it hadn't happened yet. Mr Finnegan was quite intoxicated during this interaction, and he said he would have definitely dated Harriet Potter if it hadn't been for the constant presence of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, two other members of the so-called Golden Trio who would never seem to let Harriet out of their sights.

A Miss Parvati Patil speaking about her ex housemates and ex dorm mate said she knew they were friends but had no indication that they were dating. They had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together since Harriet's first year and Harriet did spend all of her summers at the Weasley's home.

Mr Cormac McLaggen said that Fred Weasley and Harriet Potter could never be together, and that Harriet would be better off dating someone else, the like him was implied.

Now, despite these claims, this reporter found out what Mr Fred Weasley and Harriet Potter have been dating in secret since Harriet's 5th year at Hogwarts. Did Harriet hide this relationship because she did not want He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to go after her secret boyfriend?

This, dear readers, still remains to be known, but we here at the Daily Prophet wish Harriet Potter and Fred Weasley the best of luck with their children.

Harry stopped reading.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"You can say that again."

"How long ago was this delivered?"

"Fifteen minutes ago."

"Your Mum's going to kill us."

"Yeah." Fred sighed.

The three parted ways to get dressed as they knew it wouldn't be long before they were likely to be swarmed by family members.

They had been correct, a few minutes after they had emerged, the floo activated and Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had come through.

"Ron! Hermione! I thought you were still in Australia." She said, running to her friends where the three immediately embraced.

"Got back last night, you'll have to come and see my parents soon, they want to see you again."

"That'd be nice."

"Back to the topic at hand..." Mr Weasley said softly.

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" Mrs Weasley burst.

"Molly." Mr Weasley said softly.

"Sorry, I'm just excited, and disappointed but excited."

Harry moved back and Fred wrapped an around her, and George shifted so he was slightly ahead of them as if trying to protect his twin and his twin's girlfriend from their parents.

"Yes, Harry and I have been dating since the summer before Harry's fifth year although I guess we were kind of together before the end of Harry's fourth year but not completely."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked, slightly haughtily.

"We didn't want Voldemort to find out." Harry said softly.

Ron's anger seemed to dissipate.

"I get it." He said softly.

"So that's where you kept disappearing off to during fifth and sixth year!" Hermione said.

"Yeah. During sixth year Fred used to sneak into the castle and meet me."

"It also explains why you were so sad when they left." She said.

"And why Fred came to Shell Cottage, it was nothing about the business, was it?"

"No." Harry admitted.

"But are you pregnant?" Mrs Weasley asked eagerly.

"Yes. Harry is pregnant." Fred told his Mum.

"Oh Fred, how could you?" His Mum said slightly angry.

"We didn't mean to!" He said, trying to defend himself.

"Well, you're just going to have to move back into the Burrow so we can help." She said, as if she knew what was best.

"We're not moving into the Burrow." Harry said firmly.

"But Harry dear..."

"I've got houses, plenty of them, we're literally fine."

Mrs Weasley didn't seem keen on being told she wasn't going to get her way, and Harry could feel Fred's arm around her tighten slightly.

"Mum, Harry and I will be perfectly fine, everything will be okay."

"Are you opening the shop today?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I am, and Verity and Lee are going to help me, I've already spoken to them." George said.

"What are you two going to do? Don't you need to work out what you're doing but also take it easy Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We do, but I need to pop to Gringotts. I've inherited everything now, and I know what money I've got and such because of letters I received. I need to work out what properties I own."

"How are you going to get out, there's so many reporters?" Hermione asked.

"Easy." George said.

The group turned to look at him, surprised.

"I'll step out of the shop and you two can sneak off while the press hound me thinking I'm Fred."

"That's... smart."

"I'm not stupid Hermione." He said quite bluntly.

Hermione looked annoyed, but Harry agreed with George. Hermione, and Mrs Weasley for that matter constantly underestimated Fred and George because they didn't focus on their studies or become prefects. Fred and George were both incredibly intelligent and ambitious. They were amazing, they had created and invented many joke products, potion products and defense products. They were amazing, and it sucked that Hermione still tried to undermine them.

"Anyway, that's an amazing idea George." Harry said with a grin.

"Thanks Hazza. Are you ready to go now?"

She turned to look at Fred and they shared a silent conversation between them.

"Yeah." Fred said after a moment.

George's plan worked like a charm, although they weren't entirely sure how they were going to get back into the flat, but for now they were fine. They entered Gringotts and Harry felt extremely nervous as she entered, the last time she had physically been in the building she had destroyed a lot of it and Voldemort had killed a fair amount of goblins.

She had received letters from the head of the goblin nation who had explained that it was fine as long as they continued to receive her service. Harry had agreed. She knew that the Potter's brought a lot of money into the bank in investments they had in companies which was a lot, so the money was coming in way quicker than she could spend it, and also because her Grandfather had invented Sleekeazys.

"Can we speak to the Potter's account goblin please?" Fred said as they approached the counter.

"Certainly. Follow me."

The two walked hand in hand following the goblin towards a side room where they took seats behind a desk as they waited for the goblin to join them. It didn't take long for a goblin to join them.

"I'm Snorlout, what can the goblin nation help you with today Miss Potter?"

"Hi Snorlout, nice to meet you. We need to look at the Potter properties."

"Would you like me to include the Black properties in there too?"

"Yes please." Fred said.

The goblin looked at Harry and when she nodded he left the room.

"I think there are some Potter properties out of the country, but we're looking for one in the UK, right?"

"Definitely."

"Thank God, I didn't want to move out of the country."

"How many rooms should we be looking for?" Fred said.

"At least three or four? I mean if the kids are different genders they'll need their own room and it couldn't hurt to have a spare room." Harry said slowly.

"We can go more if you want. I mean do you want more kids, with me, in future?"

Harry bit her lip, she did, she desperately did.

"I would." Fred said.

"Same." Harry said eventually.

"Then we can see if there's a bigger one."

"Thanks Fred."

"I love you Harry, and any house you pick will be perfect."

"Thanks my love."

Snorlout returned not long after and sat opposite them, a stack of papers in hand.

"The Potters own fourteen properties, and the Blacks owned nine."

"Jeez. How many of them are abroad?" Harry asked.

"Nine of the Potter properties and four of the Black properties."

"Can you put them to a side but duplicate the information about it for us?" Fred asked.

Snorlout seemed to accept that Fred held some power in this situation and easily accepted his request, doing it in the blink of an eye.

"Can you duplicate all of them and pass us the properties that are in the UK please?"

"Yes Miss Potter."

Harry and Fred were handed a stack of papers which contained ten properties. They looked through them quickly to see how many bedrooms there were, and immediately got rid of two properties, one Black and one Potter as they were two bedroom flats, one in York and one in London. They both looked good but weren't big enough.

They also managed to rule out four houses, as they were either right in the middle of cities which Harry didn't want or they had small backyards.

"There's four we would like to visit." Harry said to the goblin.

"Of course Miss Potter. I'll make you four portkeys. Each one will take you to a house on the word turnip. When you want to come back to Gringotts, pick up the last portkey you use and say aubergine."

"Thanks Snorlout." Fred said with Harry also nodding her appreciation.

"Of course. See you soon."

Fred and Harry immediately picked up a portkey which led them to a large property, known as Potter Manor. There was twenty bedrooms which Harry found insane, and it seemed Fred agreed. They did a quick look around the place but with how big it was it made them feel as if it wouldn't be homely. It would be a good place to hold a wedding Fred thought, although he kept the idea quiet as he didn't want Harry to know his plan, though he knew Harry wouldn't want to get married until after the twins were born, so despite the fact he had wanted to propose in a couple of weeks, the pregnancy would push it back.

The second house they visited was a strong contender. It was a six bedroom house in the middle of a village with two large oak trees in the garden. It was very sweet and had a large living room. Fred agreed it was nice although there were a few things that they felt were missing.

"Shall we head to the third house?"

"Please."

The third house was in the middle of the countryside and according to the piece of paper the fifteen acres of land around it also belonged to Harry. It was beautiful. There was an apple orchard on the land around eight acres back from the house. There was plenty of room for kids to play, and Harry loved it, and that was before she even went into the house.

"The land is gorgeous." Fred said with a low whistle.

"I love it." Harry said, eyes twinkling.

"Shall we go in?"

"Please."

The two made their way into the house, and despite it being eight bedrooms, it seemed homey. There was an extremely large kitchen with a middle island and a dining room attached. The living room was beautiful with a large with a big fireplace and a massive shelf of books covering the back wall. The couches were a nice red and there were some armchairs facing the fire. It was amazingly cosy. There were four floors, three bedrooms on the first, three bedrooms on the second and two bedrooms of the third.

The house was beautiful.

"I think this is the one." Harry said softly.

"I agree, the back garden is beautiful and so is the house."

"I think this is the one."

"Yes."

"I think we'll need to do some changes, make one of them into nurserys, so we will need to buy some new furniture and some toys for the kids, muggle and magical."

"You want them to have dual worlds?"

"Please?"

"Sure, I'm not against it 'Ry my love."

"Thanks Freddie."

"Ready to head back to Gringotts?"

"I am, I don't need to see the fourth property."

"Me neither."

They quickly agreed and made their way back to Gringotts, letting Snorlout that they would be moving into that house within the month after they had done some work on the house to make the house really theirs. This included making a nursery and redoing the master bedroom, but other than that it was perfect.

The next few months passed quickly. The babies were due at the end of January and it wasn't until mid August that they moved into the house together. The house was perfect when it was done.

The nurseries for the children, which they had found out were a boy and girl were both painted yellow which animals, but the babies would be sharing for the first year, and then be in separate rooms. They knew that when the kids reached an age where they could decide on their rooms, they would move them to a different room in the house which they could choose how they wanted it to be decorated.

The end of January arrived, and Harry felt nothing.

February first arrived, and still no sign of the babies.

It wasn't until the sixth of February that it happened.

"Fred!" Harry moaned as she woke in the night.

"Harry? What's the matter?"

"I think my water broke."

"It's okay, we'll deal with it in the morning." He said yawning, and rolling back over.

"MY BODY WATER FRED!"

"Oh my God!" He said, leaping up.

"Can you help me to the hospital wing?"

"Of course."

Fred quickly grabbed a hospital bag that Harry had packed and the two headed to the hospital wing of Hogwarts. As they arrived, Fred sent a patronus to George to wake him up and let him know what was going on.

Hours passed and it wasn't until 2pm that the group that George had summoned heard some news from Madam Pomfrey.

"The babies are born. You can go in and see them."

The group hurried in, and Harry was laid in the bed with a baby in her arms. Fred was sitting next to her, his head on hers softly, holding another baby in his arms.

"Guys, meet Isadora Lily Potter and Noah James Potter-Weasley."

"They're beautiful." George said with a whisper.

"That they are." Fred said looking at Noah, Isadora and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and review if you liked it.


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry sighed as she stood.

It was her first night back at Hogwarts since the babies had been born, although George and Mrs Weasley had tried to get her to stay longer. She had refused however. She was going to be a single mother forever, that she was sure of, so she needed to get used to it.

The house elves offered to look after the children if she had to do detentions or needed some time. She definitely trusted them, but she was worried about leaving her kids with anyone that wasn't her. She had been anxious when Mrs Weasley had taken them downstairs to change them so she could sleep, and Mrs Weasley had seven children of her own, she definitely knew what she was doing. Harry knew she would have to be used to it though. When she started teaching again in September they would be going to Mrs Weasley until they were old enough for a muggle playgroup. There was a care center at Hogwarts if she were to choose to use it, maybe during the kids holidays, but she didn't really want her kids around people to

Snapping out of her thoughts when she heard another cry clearly coming from little Freddie, she hurried out of the room, ready to feed him.

Hphp

The next morning Harry was advised if she was going to eat in the main hall, she should allow Professor McGonagall to make a speech about the fact she had been pregnant and had some babies.

Harry had begged her not to mention who the Dad was, and sadly smiling at the girl, McGonagall agreed.

At eight am, when most of the students were eating their breakfast, McGonagall stood.

"Good morning students. I know we normally don't have announcements at breakfast, but just to let everyone know, Professor Potter gave birth to twins at the beginning of February. She is now back in the school with her babies..."

Chatter immediately broke out over the hall, which wasn't surprising. For most they had gone to school with the girl, and also knew that she had defeated Voldemort in May. She had been pregnant at the time of the defeat. She had likely been just under a month pregnant at the time.

McGonagall decided against saying the names of the babies, allowing Harry to decide if she wanted to tell everyone. There's a chance if she told people the names, people would be able to work out the Father, especially as one of them was named after them.

"As I was saying-" McGonagall interrupted.

"Who's the Father?" A fifth year Ravenclaw shouted.

"Now that is what you're not going to ask her. If Professor Potter wants to tell people, she shall. Now as I was going to say do not bombard Professor Potter with questions, if she wants to answer any, then that is her choice." McGonagall said before nodding curtly and sitting back down in her Headmistresses chair.

Whispers still littered the hall, and briefly McGonagall wondered perhaps if she should have told them at tea so they wouldn't be distracted during classes. It was too late however, and she would have to just deal with whatever happened. She did know however, that she would have to warn Harry that everyone had been told, just so the woman would be aware.

After breakfast, McGonagall quickly sent a patronus to Harry, warning the girl- woman of the revelation of the news.

Hphp

Harry sighed tiredly as she fed her children, she was rightful exhausted.

The babies were only just over a month old, and she still had many months before she could get them into some semblance of a routine so she could try and sleep through the night, at least more than they currently had. She had decided to make one of the room's a nursery, she had two spare rooms off her own for her babies, but when they were toddlers or maybe a tiny bit older she would give them their own rooms and let them decorate however they wanted.

She cast a quick tempus charm to check the time, and upon seeing it was five am, she decided to stay awake. The children in the castle would be up soon and she would have some stuff to do. She might not have been working, but she was still helping mark essays so that her substitute teacher didn't have too much to do. She was happy to help, plus she felt slightly guilty getting paid maternity leave when she had only been working there for four months before she had to go off and have her children. She had no issue with that, but it made her feel weird, she had never had too much time to herself, and now with her kids, when they were sleeping, she wanted something to do if she couldn't sleep herself. Marking helped with that.

She pulled out a stack of papers towards her, and with a slight sigh once more, began marking.

At around seven am, an owl appeared, and Harry stood tiredly, as she took the Daily Prophet from the owl.

She pet the poor bird for a moment, grabbed it a treat, before it hooted its appreciation and flew off into the still dark sky.

Harry quickly sat down, her legs still feeling weak so she didn't want to stand for too long. She carefully unfolded the prophet, looked at the front of it, before slamming her head softly down onto the table. Couldn't she get a break?

After a few minutes, she raised her head, deciding she had better read the stupid article.

_**HARRIET POTTER'S SECRET LOVE AND CHILDREN?** _

_**According to an inside source from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at the beginning of February, Harriet Potter, gave birthday to twins, yes dear readers, you heard that right. Harriet Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived, gave birth at the beginning of February, meaning that during the final battle that took place at Hogwarts on May 2nd last year, Harriet was at least a month pregnant.** _

_**Despite not knowing the exact date, according to sources, Hermione Granger, known best friend of Harriet Potter disappeared and switched her duties on February 6th. Could this be the day that Harriet Potter gave birth to her twins?** _

_**Now, if Harriet Potter was pregnant at the time of the final battle, the question remains, who is the father of her children?** _

_**During what would have been her seventh year, at the age of seventeen, Harriet Potter with the other members of the 'Golden Trio' were in hiding attempting to gather information to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, according to them.** _

_**If Harriet Potter was pregnant during the battle, it would mean it was likely that Ronald Weasley, known best friend of Harriet Potter is the Father. Ronald Weasley is in a very public relationship currently with Hermione Granger, the third member of the Golden Trio.** _

_**Is it likely that Ronald Weasley is toying with the emotions of both of the other people in the Golden Trio?** _

_**Pansy Parkinson, 18, a student who attended school with Harriet Potter said:** _

_**"I definitely think it is likely to be Ronald Weasley. All through Hogwarts Potter and Weasley were barely apart. It wouldn't surprise me if he was the Father. Weasley is known for being jealous however, so it is likely that he doesn't want anyone else to have any of the two girls he claims as his own."** _

_**If Miss Parkinson is right, then we should be worried about Harriet Potter. Is she being abused by Ronald Weasley and forced to look after his children without him being involved in their lives at all?** _

_**Surely those at the Ministry, including Minister Shacklebolt should look into this, as well as Headmistress McGonagall, who is the employer of Harriet Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.** _

_**We at the Daily Prophet wish Harriet Potter the best with her new children, and hope she is safe from Ronald Weasley and his jealousy.** _

"What the fuck?" Harry whispered as she slammed the paper town on the table.

She pinched the top of her nose with frustration, annoyed about Rita Skeeter's stupid article. Poor Ron was going to have to deal with some of the heat of it too.

She quickly grabbed some parchment, and wrote a short note to Ron and asked a house elf to send it straight to him for her.

Poddy the house elf agreed, and about twenty minutes later she returned with a note for Harry.

Harry quickly unfolded it and began to read.

_Hi Harry,_

_Don't worry, I've read the Prophet, and I imagine Hermione will too, at least when she gets to breakfast. We obviously know this isn't true, and we won't tell anyone who the actual dads of Freddie and Issy are, although at some point you might have to, at least when it gets closer to them being able to talk and such, people may work it out to be Fred's._

_I hope everything is going okay for you, I'll be up probably over the weekend when I'm not working, Kingsley is working us all very hard trying to sort out the Ministry._

_Let us know if you need anything, I'll be there in a moment._

_Hope you're all well,_

_Ron :)_

Harry sighed, glad she wasn't going to be alone on the weekend, not that she was really worried. She could ask for help from friends and the kids family if she needed to.

Hphp

The next couple of days passed, and finally Harry decided to go for a walk down to Hagrid's, she wanted to introduce the children to Hagrid, she wasn't worried about it, he would be careful with them, he had been with her when he had taken her to the Dursley's the first time.

On the way to Hagrid's hut, many people whispered as they saw the girl, the Professor who was currently on maternity leave. The rumours were riff, wondering whether Ronald Weasley was the father of her children, and as they saw the boy's ginger hair, their whispers grew more sure, people became more certain of what Rita Skeeter had written.

The visit to Hagrid's was extremely relaxing for Harriet, the gentle half giant carefully rocked the children, both of whom seemed to adore the man. Harriet was slightly ashamed to have fallen asleep in the large chair in the house, although Hagrid reassured her that it was okay and it was only for half an hour.

After another hour after she woke up, the hour being full of stories about Fred and what he would have been like as a Father, Harry made her way back to the castle, entered her quarters, and put the children to sleep.

Hphp

The next morning, Harry had to slam her head against the table again.

_**Harriet Potter's Secret and Devastating Heartache** _

_**A few days previously, we reported on the birth of Harriet Potter's twin children, who were likely born on February 6th of this year, meaning she was pregnant at the time of the Final Battle at Hogwarts on May 2nd 1998.** _

_**Since then, this reporter has uncovered more information, and finally got the truth of what happened.** _

_**In April 1998, after an escape from Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, Harriet Potter along with others arrived at the home of William Weasley and his wife Fleur Delacour-Weasley, who was a fellow triwizard champion but for Beauxbatons, a Cursebreaker at Gringotts, and known family member of Ronald Weasley.** _

_**While at the house, known as Shell Cottage, the teenagers received visits from a variety of people, such as Remus Lupin who revealed the birth of his son, and claimed Harriet as the Godmother.** _

_**Another visit came from one Frederick Weasley, twin brother of George Weasley, and previous owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a joke shop in Diagon Alley.** _

_**During this visit, it has been confirmed that Frederick and Harriet engaged in sexual activity, and it is believed that it was there, that the conception of the twins happened.** _

_**It has been revealed that Harriet and Frederick had been in a relationship since Harriet's fifth year at Hogwarts, a relationship under wraps in order to prevent You-Know-Who from targeting him, and they were successful in keeping this relationship hidden, apart from Frederick's twin brother George.** _

_**However, despite the relationship being kept secret, Frederick did die during the Final Battle, before ever knowing that Harriet was pregnant with his children.** _

_**The two children, known by the surname Potter-Weasley, were born on February 6th and are called Isadora Lily Potter-Weasley and Frederick James Potter-Weasley.** _

_**Both children will be raised without ever meeting their father, making Harriet Potter a single parent, adding more to her tragic life since her parents died in October 1981.** _

_**We hope that despite being a single parent, Isadora and Frederick Potter-Weasley will be raised in a happy home at Hogwarts and we wish Harriet Potter her best.** _

Harry sighed, things were going to be difficult for a while, that she was sure of, but she would fight through it, she would do anything for the sake of her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you liked it. It really makes my day :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's been a while, I haven't really got much of these oneshots left written, though I do have some Fred Lives AU's that might come out at some point, although it might be a while as I'm moving into student accommodation, and because of the coronavirus it is difficult to arrange, however I prefer the difficulty to make people safe :) mask up folks <3 
> 
> TRANS WOMEN ARE WOMEN. TRANS MEN ARE MEN. NON BINARY PEOPLE ARE NON BINARY.

Harriet sighed as she collapsed back onto her bed at Privet Drive. Earlier in the day she had received a letter from the Ministry claiming she was going to be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for saving her cousin from a dementor. What, like she was meant to just let her and her cousin suffer a fate worse than death? Did they want her to have her soul sucked out?

She knew that they didn't believe her about Voldemort's return in June, and she knew that the Daily Prophet was slandering her. She wasn't sure how to deal with it. There no guide book for dealing with the fame you got as a Dark Lord murdered your parents when you were a baby. She also didn't have anyone she could ask. Sure, Molly Weasley always treated her nicely, but she wasn't her Mum. She didn't want to complain to Sirius or Remus either, they were both dealing with their own issues. What did it matter that she was suffering?

"GIRL!"

Harry sighed as she dragged herself out of bed.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" She called sweetly, although anyone who knew her well would recognise the anger and deadliness in her voice.

"Petunia, Dudley and I are going out. Do not leave the house. Do not help yourself to anything of our things."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." She said, before moving back to her bed and flopping down on it.

Not only was she likely to be expelled from Hogwarts, but she hadn't received any information from anyone about what was happening. Hermione and Ron's letters were basic and bare, no more than little notes to keep pushing forward. Sure lot of use that did, they weren't the ones isolated and grieving for a friend. She had gone through one of the most traumatic experiences of her life, and then she had been sent straight back to the muggle world and cut off from everyone she cared about.

What's worse was her flurry of emotions.

Harry was in love with Fred Weasley, and she didn't know what to do about it.

At the end of the previous year, Harry had given her Triwizard winnings to Fred Weasley and his twin brother George so that they could open a shop once they finished school. It was no hardship for her to give them the money, she didn't need it, Cedric's parents wouldn't accept it and she knew that once the ministry got their heads out of their arses and saw what was right in front of them, everyone would need some cheering up.

Fred's pranks and jokes had always made her feel better when she was down, and she knew it would help others.

She wanted to tell Fred how she felt, but she didn't know if it would be wrong to, the time was especially horrible. Not only was a dark lord after her, and wasn't going to rest until she was dead, but she had just given him the money for the joke shop, and she didn't want him to accept her advances because he felt like he owed her something for giving him money.

Harry wasn't like that.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Harry heard something clatter from downstairs, and she sat up immediately. She could hear whispered voices, and movement heading towards the stairs. Grabbing her wand and holding tight in her hand, she crept towards her closet, shutting herself in and pointing the wand slightly through the tiny crack in the door. She would have the upper hand if they entered the room and couldn't see her. She cursed the fact that her invisibility was downstairs in the cupboard, but this would have to do. Any advantage was better than none.

"Tonks be quiet." Harry heard a soft voice hiss.

She shifted forward, trying to get a look without alerting anyone to her presence.

"Alohamora." A voice whispered, and the door to her room crept open.

"She's not here." An unfamiliar voice said.

"What?!" Another voice, a familiar one, said quickly.

"She's in the wardrobe." A snarled voice said.

That voice was unmistakable and she immediately recognized it as the grizzled old auror Mad-Eye Moody, who had meant to have been her professor the previous year, but he had been attacked and forced to live, barely alive, in his own trunk for months on end.

"Harriet, it's us, come out." He said.

Harry quickly left the wardrobe, feeling a little foolish.

"Good thinking girl." Moody said with an approving nod, and the woman near him with pink hair looked surprised at the praise.

"Thanks, what are you all doing here?"

"We need to take you to headq-"

"Not here Nymphadora!" Moody growled.

The woman's hair shifted to a dark red as he berated her.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She hissed, her voice deadly.

"Potter, we can talk about this later. First, grab your stuff and be ready to leave on a moments notice."

Harry did as she was told, and it wasn't too long until they were flying high over Surrey and heading to London. The height Moody was making them fly at made her freeze, and she was glad when they finally started their descent, as she had lost feeling in her fingers and toes. Her Aunt and Uncle hadn't been able to give her Dudley's old shoes, her feet were not even close to fitting, and they wouldn't let her wear her school shoes either, claiming they were too freakish, despite the fact they were pretty much the same as muggle shoes. She was sure her 'relatives' just didn't want her to be dressed nicely in any way.

Instead they had bought her thin and flimsy flip flops for the summer, and she wasn't allowed to wear anything else. According to Mad-Eye there hadn't had time for her to stop and change her shoes, so instead she had to fly and let her appendages freeze.

As they landed, Moody slipped her a piece of paper to read, and snatched it straight from her as soon as she had.

A house appeared out of nowhere, and she was hurriedly ushered inside, no one wanting to remain visible and out in the open any longer than was needed. As soon as she had entered, Mrs Weasley had hugged her, and ushered her upstairs.

"Ron and Hermione are up there dear, go up."

Harry did as she was told, and after a few minutes of arguing, Fred and George apparated in and helped them spy on the meeting happening downstairs. As they leant over an extendable ear, an invention of Fred and George's, Fred rested his hand on Harry's back and she tried to fight down a blush. The contact felt nice, and it made her heart beat faster than she had wanted.

As the meeting broke up, the teenagers hurried back, and Hermione and Ron motioned for her to follow them to a room. Harry wasn't sure where she was sleeping yet, but going to Ron's room, at least until she was told seemed like a good idea.

"I need to quickly talk to Harry, she'll be through in a minute." Fred said holding her arm slightly.

Hermione and Ron shared a look, but shrugged and left, taking Ginny with them.

"See you in a second." George said before he apparated away with a wink.

"What's up Fred?" Harry asked, but the closeness was making her heart beat faster.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Harry looked up and her eyes met Fred's. He scanned her face, and she knew that a blush must be evident on her cheeks.

"Fred." She whispered, longing slightly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Harry hadn't been aware she could blush harder, but she was definitely managing it.

"Can I...?" He began to ask.

Harry softly nodded.

Fred leaned down to close the gap and...

"KIDS COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" Molly Weasley shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Fred and Harry snapped apart quickly, knowing it would only be seconds before Ginny, Hermione and Ron would be in the corridor. Fred took a step back looking sad at what had been interrupted, and Harry was gutted too. She had been so close to doing something she had been dreaming about for months.

"We'll talk later." He whispered before apparating away.

Hphp

Despite the promise, and the fact that Harry had her own room in Grimmauld Place, something that annoyed Mrs Weasley greatly, she had no time to talk to Fred. Sirius had caught Fred looking at her, and wanting to protect his goddaughter, claiming it was hit duty, he had put a charm on the door to her room so no one could go in at night.

With her trial too, the amount of cleaning Mrs Weasley was forcing them to do at the headquarters, and the homework she had to do, Harry hadn't had any time to speak to Fred about the almost kiss and what it meant.

She had caught Fred looking at her at times, and she had to restrain herself from staring at him, not wanting Hermione or Ginny to work out what she was feeling. She would have included Ron, but she was fairly sure he wouldn't notice if she had hit him over the head with a placard that said she was in love with Fred Weasley. She was though, she was in love with Fred Weasley, she was sure of it.

Hphp

Finally, three days after her trial where she had luckily not been expelled, Ron and Hermione had received prefect badges by owl, and Mrs Weasley had decided to throw a party for them in the kitchen.

Harry was glad that something was finally happening, she had been losing her mind not being able to leave the house.

"Harry." A voice whispered to her, half way through the party.

She turned to see Fred.

"Follow me."

"Won't they notice?"

"No, George is running a distraction for us, don't worry."

Harry nodded, trusting the boy. The two quickly made their way out of the kitchen, Fred cast a silencing charm, grabbed her hand and apparated them upstairs to a room she hadn't been in before, although she was sure it was the twins room.

"Were you going to kiss me the other day?" Harry blurted, before slapping a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to be so blunt.

Fred smirked.

"I was. Did you want me to kiss you?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

Harry couldn't help herself.

"More than anything."

Harry hadn't realized how close she was pressed to Fred, but as she said that she became extremely aware of it, and a blush graced her cheeks again. Fred too seemed to be blushing, and Harry liked it.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, voice husky.

"Yes."

Fred leant down, carefully slotting his lips perfectly against her own. Harry sighed, relaxing easily into the kiss. It was her first kiss, and it was amazing. After a few moments, Fred pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

"I've waned you to do that for so long."

Fred kissed her again softly.

"I've liked you for years Harry, since my fifth year."

Harry blushed.

"I like you too, since beginning of my fourth, but..."

"The tournament?" He asked.

She nodded, extremely pleased at the fact he could tell what she was thinking.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I'd love to."

"Good." He muttered, before leaning down to kiss her again for a few moments.

"We need to go before they realize we're gone." Harry said as they pulled apart.

He nodded, pecking her on the lips.

"We can't tell anyone either, only George." Harry said quickly.

Fred stared at her, his eyes meeting hers before he nodded.

"You-Know-Who?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He said, before apparating them down the stairs.

The two teens quickly slipped back into the room, and Harry realized happily that no one had noticed her and Fred's absence. They quickly joined the fray, but it was only when she met Mad-Eye Moody's eyes that she released he had likely seen what had happened. He was always spouting about constant vigilance, so it wasn't surprising that he had noticed. She felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

She shot him a pleading look, turning to look at Sirius, and then sweeping her fringe aside slightly so he could see her scar.

He looked at her for a moment before miming locking his lips and nodding.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

He nodded again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review and leave kudos x


End file.
